The He who became a She
by Winter Replica
Summary: What happens when Natsu suddenly becomes a beautiful girl? How can he deal a situation without anyone finding out. Gray x Fem Natsu x Sting. ON A HIATUS. WILL COME BACK TO IT.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu slumped himself on one of the guild chairs and placed his head down on the bar table. "Goddamit, I'm so bored."

Mirajane walked up to him and served him a strawberry dragon fruit milkshake. "Then why don't you go on a job?" She giggled. "You're always crazy about those, aren't you?"

"Well, Lucy and Erza went on a "only girl' quest." Natsu grumbled. "And Happy is on a date with Charle. Don't feel like going on a quest myself."

"And how about Gray?"

Natsu gave her a stare. "You expect me to go on a quest with Gray alone?"

Mirajane smiled, "Sure, why not. You two always get together so well."

"Mirajane please." Gray said, taking a seat next to Natsu. "That is some nonsense you're talking about. Me and him, really?"

"Hey, who told you to sit there." Natsu snapped at Gray.

"I get to sit where I want fire boy." Gray sneered. "Mira, as the usual please."

Mirajane smiled. "Yep. Bowl of ice coming right up." She left the two alone.

"And why aren't you on a goddamn job, huh Icicle?" Natsu sneered at him. "Can't I have at least one day where I don't get to see that ugly face of yours?"

"Right back at you." Gray sneered back. "You're usually the one always on a job. Why can't you stay out of my sight just for today."

"That's enough you two." A voice growled behind them. It grabbed each of them by their cheeks. "Always like this while I'm gone on a job."

"Er…Erza." Gray muttered.

"He started it." Natsu whined, pointing at Gray.

"Seriously you guys." Said Lucy, joining the table. "Erza was so excited to tell you about our job. You guys just had to ruin it."

"Hmph." Natsu grumbled. "And so, how did this 'all girl' quest go anyways? What did you get as rewards? Shampoo?"

"You're annoying." Lucy mumbled. She quickly opened her purse and took out a lean bottle of blue liquid. "Ta-daa."

"That's it?" Natsu squinted his eyes. "A bottle of liquid? That?"

"A bottle that'll bring us a fortune." Both Lucy and Erza giggled.

"What's it for?" Gray questioned.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, "It's a secret. We'll let you know by tomorrow, when we get more information about this bottle."

"Let me try it." Natsu said, grabbing for the bottle. "I want to see what's so magnificent about this bottle."

"Don't be an idiot." Erza said, whacking his head with her bare hands. She took away the bottle from Natsu's hands and sighed, "Don't you dare try tasting this bottle. I warned you Natsu."

"Why? You're making me so curious." Groaned Natsu.

X.X.X.X.X

Late at night, Natsu rolled around his bed. He couldn't sleep at all and he was dying with thirst.

He got up.

"So thirsty." He groaned, walking up to the refrigerator inside his house. There was nothing inside. He should've gone shopping instead of messing with Gray all day."Er..Happy?"

"Hm?" The drowsy cat mumbled. "What is it Natsu?"

"Did you drink all the milk?"

"Aye..Sir…zzzz"

Natsu sighed. Of course, where would all the milk go? He had to find something to drink or he knew he was going to suffocate.

He quickly grabbed his boots and walked out into the starry night sky. 'I'll just get something to drink and come back without anyone noticing.'

When he arrived at his guild, he silently crept open the refrigerator and grabbed for the water bottle.

 _Aah. It felt nice to feel so refreshed again._ Natsu thought, bulking down the bottle.

As he was about to close the refrigerator, something caught Natsu's eyes.

The bottle of blue liquid he saw earlier. If Erza told him to be careful, why would she place it in such a public place?

With curiosity, Natsu opened the cap of the bottle and slowly sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla-mint. He slowly poked his pinky in the liquid and brought it to his tongue.

!

The taste was unbearable. Natsu quickly closed the cap and stuffed it back inside the refrigerator. It smelled nice but tasted weird. What were Erza and Lucy going to do with such a capricious bottle?

He walked back to his house, thinking about how terrible the bottle tasted like.

Oh yes, he didn't forget to add a little surprise on Gray's snack inside the refrigerator.

X.X.X.X.X

"Excuse me miss." Happy said, poking Natsu's face.

"Argh, what is it?" Natsu grumbled. He checked his clock. "It's 6 in the morning."

"What have you done to Natsu?" The blue cat sobbed. "He hasn't been back ever since he left for the guild. Why are you sleeping in his clothes? Very suspicious."

"What are you talking about? Are you-" Then he stopped talking. Something was definitely weird. His voice, it didn't sound like him at all. More like… higher pitched. Why did he sound like a girl?

He quickly touched his body. Instead of a bulky volume, he could feel big lumps on his chest. His hair seemed definitely longer and….

He quickly rushed to the mirror.

AARGHHHH

Yes, it was all true. He wasn't his old self anymore.

"Happy." He cried in despair. "What am I going to do?"

"I asked who are you" Happy sighed, flying around him….or her. "And how do you know my name."

"I'm Natsu." She sobbed.

"Haha very funny." The cat laughed.

"And I've turned into a girl." She added on.

The tiny blue cat opened his jaw wide open. He didn't talk for a few couple of minutes.

"I know. I know." Natsu sighed. "I think it's that liquid that Lucy and Erza brought from yesterday. I didn't know it'd turn me…. into this."

"Maybe you should ask Erza about it. She'll know." The cat suggested. "I mean, she's the one who brought it."

"Are you crazy?" Natsu hissed. "She's going to murder me if she finds out I tasted a bit. She was going to sell that you know."

As the conversation deepened, the front door opened and Gray barged in.

"Natsu. You idiot." He hissed. Did you mix my ice cubes with tobacco sauce? That was my breakfast you know."

"Gray." Natsu exclaimed.

Gray looked stunned. He quickly looked away turning red. "Miss… I don't know who you are but you should at least put some clothes on."

Huh? Oh yeah. Natsu forgot he slept half naked all the time.

"Gray." Happy grinned, flying towards him. "Guess what. Guess what."

"What is it?" Gray said, still bright red.

"Pfft. Natsu turned into a girl."

"He turned into a what?" Gray coughed.

He slowly glanced at Natsu who was wearing his bright red hoodie. He froze for a second.

"That? That chick is Natsu?" Gray finally exclaimed. "That?"

"Natsu drank the potion Erza brought." Happy explained. "Pfft, he can be stupid sometimes."

"Happy." Natsu snapped.

Gray just shook his head. "You are an idiot Natsu. What will Erza say about this?"

"I know. I know. I should've listened to her warning."

"And how are you going to explain about this? Oh you are so dead." Gray added on.

Natsu thought for a second. Then he grinned. "We can keep this a secret."

"Secret? Sure. This is totally going to work. So are you going to stay hidden until you're back to your own self?"

"Nope. I'll just go to the guild regularly. I'll just pretend... I'm your cousin."

"Yeah. Everybody in this world already knows I'm an orphan." Gray muttered. "Think of something else."

"Nah." Natsu argued. "I'll just pretend I'm your long lost cousin."

"And how are you going to do that? Hm? You think that's possible?"

"Yeah, I mean, you two didn't realize who I was until I told you two. If we just stay quiet till the potion wears off, I think there would be no problem."

Gray sighed. "And how are you going to explain about the Natsu Dragneel we know? Got kidnapped by Gollums?

"We can just make it seem like I went on a mission himself for several days." Natsu suggested.

"And how about Happy." Gray argued. "Natsu never leaves on a mission without him."

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

"God you two are annoying. I'll just settle this on my own. You two just help me out, okay?" Natsu pleaded. "C'mon Gray."

"And why should I help you." Gray smirked at him. "I'll have to think about it after someone ruined my breakfast."

"I'll do whatever you say." Natsu pleaded even more. "Till I turn back to my regular self, I'll listen to all your commands. Just help me out."


	2. Chapter 2

X.X.X.X.X

1 PM

"Here, wear this." Gray said, tossing Natsu a black casual mini dress. "I asked Lyon and Sherry behalf for you."

"Finally!" Natsu grumbled, crawling out of his bedroom. "I've been waiting for you for ages."

It was around lunch time and Natsu was told to stay in his house until Gray found suitable clothes for him. For the first time, Natsu was glad to see him when he also brought roasted chicken from the guild.

"Wa..wait." Gray exclaimed, turning pink, as Natsu started to unzip his hoodie zipper.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm a girl." Natsu grinned. He quickly gathered his dress and walked towards the bathroom.

"Everyone's looking for you in the guild." Gray said, serving the roasted chicken he brought in a plate. "Especially Erza and Lucy."

"Whadya say?" Natsu called out from the bathroom.

"Well, I told them I don't know. You'll have to decide on that."

"Wow Gray! I'm impressed."

"What is it?" Gray hissed.

"You actually managed to get a bra for me?" Natsu giggled. "I can't imagine how Lamia Scale reacted."

"Well, they're the only ones who know you're a girl."

"What?" Natsu shouted, barging out of the bathroom. He was wearing the dress Gray brought for him and hey couldn't help but open his jaw wide open. Why did the female Natsu look so attractive? Unlike *cough* his male self.

"Gray." Natsu repeated. "Answer me."

"There was no choice." Gray sighed, explaining. "Lyon and Sherry needed me to answer why I needed to borrow some girl clothes. It's okay. They promised they won't tell anyone in the condition of letting them meet you."

"Well, I guess that's that." Natsu shrugged. "But how will I survive till I get my gender back? What if Erza and Lucy do find out who I am?"

Gray slowly patted Natsu's head with a smile. "Don't worry about it too much. Just act more girlish and try to stay away from showing your real personality.

"What's with you." Natsu growled, shoving away Gray's hands. "Are you treating me like a girl right now?"

"Well you are one." Gray smirked at him. He turned to Happy and thought for a second.

"Happy." Gray started. "Do you think you can ask Sting or Rogue to take care of you for several days till this idiot is back to normal?"

"Eh?" Both Natsu and Happy yelled at the same time.

"You can't be serious." Natsu sobbed, hugging to Happy tightly. "You can't send Happy there."

"Erza's going to be suspicious if she finds out you disappeared and Happy lost his master. It's more believable if she finds out you two went on a quest alone."

"It's okay Natsu." Happy said, jumping out of Natsu's arms. "I've become good friends with Lector and Frosch. It shouldn't be a problem."

X.X.X.X.X

3 PM

"C'mon." Gray hissed, dragging Natsu behind him. "Seriously. The 2 min walk took us about 30 minutes."

"Wait, I'm not ready for this." Natsu groaned back.

Gray grumbled even more and barged open the guild entrance.

"Hey guys." He said, walking in with his normal poker face. Natsu stood there in silence as every pair of eyes in the guild faced him.

"Hey who's that chick." Jet whispered to Droy." She might be even prettier than our Levy."

"I can hear you guys." Levy hissed at them.

"Or Mirajane." Macao mentioned, admiring Natsu's silky pink hair.

"Or a man." Elfman added.

Evergreen gave him a glare.

"Who is she!?" Juvia growled, biting on her handkerchief. "And why are they holding hands!?"

"Let me introduce you guys to someone." Gray said, bringing Natsu up next to him who was still struggling to run away.

'I think your plan is stupid.' Natsu hissed at him quietly.

"This is Mika." Gray introduced, ignoring Natsu's hiss.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Someone called out from the crowd.

Gray let out a soft laugh. "This is my cousin."

Everyone looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"You had a cousin?"

"What? Huh?"

"Hey guys." Natsu said, forcing a girly smile. "Um...yeah... I'm his cousin."

"I thought you had no contact with any of your relatives." Levy asked.

"We somehow...got in contact." Gray said, making up something quickly. "And she's visiting me for a couple of days."

Before the crowd could question more, the guild door opened and Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla walked in.

"Have you guys seen Natsu or Happy this morning?" Lucy grumbled, stretching her arm. "I wanted to show off my new boots I bought today with Erza and Wendy."

"Oh. Um. On a quest." Gray answered, stiffly.

"Oh." Lucy sounded disappointed.

"And who's she?" Erza said, walking up to Natsu who was trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

"That's my cousin, Mika." Gray explained. "She's here to visit me for several of days."

"Hmm..." Erza said, studying his face. "Have we met before?"

'Yikes.' Natsu thought to himself. He quickly shook his head.

"Oh, well..." She patted his shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to Fairytail Mika."

"Th...th...thank you." He replied, trembling. If Erza found out who he really was, he was sure he was going to see the afterlife.

"How long do you think Natsu's gone for?" Lucy asked Gray.

"All I know is he told me he's gone for several of days." Gray explained. "He should be back in several of weeks."

"Hmm..." Lucy thought for a second. Then she let out a big smile. "Hey, Erza san. Wendy. Why don't we have a sleepover at Natsu' house?"

'OI' Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu san's house?" Wendy said. "But we don't have his permission."

"That's the fun of it." Lucy said, giggling to herself. We'll decorate his house girly. We'll change his wallpaper to pink. We'll give his house a girly makeover..."

"I like the sound of it." Erza let a smile. "A sleepover it is."

"Oooh. Count me in." Lisanna grinned. "And I'm sure Juvia is interested too."

"Juvia is not." Juvia grouched, still glaring at Mika/Natsu. Whether Mika was a cousin or not, she was going to make sure no girl gets close to Gray.

"I'll bring some posters to hang up." Levy giggled. "Maybe I should bring those with bunny eared girls."

"Leave the food to me." Mirajane joined with a smile.

'AAARGHHH.' Natsu wanted to scream. So this was what the girls were up to while he wasn't around. How could his guild members do this to him? His friends?"

"Gray." Natsu hissed. "Do something. I'm about to be homeless right now."

"I can't." Gray argued back. "They're way into this idea."

"Oh Mika san." Lucy said, holding his hands. "Why don't you join us."

"Eh? You're asking me?" Natsu gulped.

"Yep." Lucy let out a cute smile. "We'll put on makeup on each other. Try each others clothes, have pillow fights..."

"I'll pass." Natsu said, shaking his head. No way was he going to join such a crazy girl's night.

X.X.X.X.X

5 PM

"So the place... I'm going to stay for a while..." Natsu mumbled. "...is your house?"

"Honestly, I really can't do anything about the slumber party the girls are having at your house." Gray sighed, unlocking the front door to his house. "This is the least I can do."

"So...I have to see you every single hour from morning till night?" Natsu made a grossed out face. "Great. Just great."

"Do you want me to kick you out into the streets?" Gray hissed. "If not, shut up."

Natsu grunted as he stepped inside Gray's cozy home. The place was cleaner than he had expected, and it felt really...

"Cold." Natsu trembled, hugging his bare arms. "Are you crazy? Why is your house like freezing cold?"

"What do you mean?" Gray snorted, taking off his shirt. "You can't take a little cold, can you?"

"Shut up and get me a blanket." Natsu shivered even more.

Gray rolled his eyes, took out a white sheet of blanket from the closet and plopped it on Natsu who collapsed on the floor.

"You'll have to get used to this type of temperature." Gray informed as he walked to the kitchen. He took out a kettle and poured steaming liquid into a glass cup.

"Thank you." Natsu said, as Gray handed him hot water. Gray seemed to be acting a lot nicer ever since he had turned into a girl.

"So what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Like how are you going to settle down as a girl until your gender comes back?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm just hoping for the best everything goes smoothly. I really can't be staying in this body."

X.X.X.X.X

(Meanwhile in Sabertooth)

"So...Natsu sent us a message to take care of you? Without any explanation?" Sting said, reading the letter Happy brought.

"Aye."

Sting gave a glance at Rogue who gave him a nod back.

"Hey, I'm sorry kitty but this letter sounds way too suspicious." Sting said, folding the letter.

"Very suspicious." Lector repeated.

"Frosch thinks so too."

"Eh? Aren't you guys in a relationship to trust each other?" Happy added with a shock.

"Well, we are." Sting said, scratching his head. "But it's odd that he would leave his Exceed with us and go somewhere alone. Lector and I never break away from each other."

"Natsu has his reasons." Happy argued.

"A reason that he can't explain?" Rogue said, folding his arms.

"I'll let you sleep with Lector today." Sting concluded. "But tomorrow, I'm going to visit Fairytail myself and see the real reason why Natsu san left."

X.X.X.X.X

 **Note: Mika Fullbuster is Gray's mother**

 **Thanks for supporting my fanfic guys ;-; I'm afraid I'll be taking time to upload the next chapter because I have to start getting ready for college but I'll try my best to write them when I have free time.**

 **FYI: Sting will have a big role in this fanfic as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me like forever to get back. I've been busy with senior year of high school and freshman year of college. ;-;**

 **I really didn't like how the next 3 chapters seemed to be so I'm going to be changing around and restarting from chapter 3. I'm sooo sorry for being late again.**

 **I'll try to get back to my other fanfics too.**

X.X.X.X.X

(That night)

"I'll sleep on your bed. You sleep on the floor." Natsu suggested.

Gray folded his arms. "Sorry fire breath, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"But I'm a lady." Natsu moaned, making a sorrowful expression. "You can't let a poor beautiful girl like me sleep on the cold floor."

"Nice try." Gray smirked. He tossed a blanket at Natsu and gave him a wink. "You'll sleep with that on the floor."

Natsu stared at the bare floor and back at the blanket that Gray gave him. She then stared at the bed Gray was lying on and kicked him.

"Move over." Natsu hissed.

"What are you doing?" Gray hissed back.

Natsu laid himself on the other side of the bed. "I can only sleep on beds."

"It's already too crowded." Gray groaned. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Then go to sleep." suggested Natsu. "Or you can be the one to sleep on the floor."

Gray let out a sigh. This guy was too much. If only...If only he wasn't a girl right now.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you ass." Gray concluded. He was sure to get Natsu after he returned back to his old gender.

.

.

.

The clock ticked but Natsu couldn't sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling and blinked.

"Hey Gray. Are you sleeping?" She called out.

"Mphh" Gray grunted.

"You know, after I turned into a girl, I realized something."

"What."

"...that I now have a mind like a girl as well."

"Is that so?"

"I mean. I really liked the dress you got me. Like, I was excited to try it on."

"Seemed like it." Gray commented. Yes. He remembered Natsu's delighted face when he got her the dress.

"I also figured out something." Natsu added.

"What is it."

"I know I might sound like I'm in drugs but you're actually really good looking."

 _Huh?_ Gray slowly turned red. The words that came out from the female Natsu was really unexpected.

"You just realized?" Gray laughed. A bit of an awkward laugh.

"But you can't catch up to my looks." Natsu grinned. "Of course, I'm the ultimate hotness. Haha you get that joke?"

"..."

"Gray?"

"Shut up with your lame jokes and go to sleep."

X.X.X.X.X

Gray never expected that having a girl stay in his house could be so tiring. Sure, maybe Natsu doesn't really count but still...he wasn't acting like himself anymore. Was it the effect of the medicine?

"Hey, so do you think this black tank top and pink skirt is better, or this short red dress?" Natsu asked, showing Gray the two outfits together. "Oh god, I can't seem to decide."

"Goodness. Just wear anything."

"But I want to look really pretty today." Natsu moaned.

"What are you. A little girl?" Gray sighed. He went to a pile of female clothes next to Natsu and started digging through it.

"How about this one." Gray said, showing him a light blue short one piece dress.

Natsu gave him a horrified face. "I must admit but you have really bad fashion sense for girls, Gray."

"Just. Wear. Anything." Gray groaned.

"Okay, okay." Natsu mumbled, taking the blue dress that Gray picked to the bathroom.

He couldn't believe how tiring Natsu can get after he became a girl. Were all girls like this?

As he started to pour some ice water on his glass, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Gray called out. He opened his front door.

Gajeel stood in front of his door step with his arms crossed. "Yo Gray."

"Gajeel. What brings you here?" Gray said, opening the door wide open. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Gajeel said, walking in. He handed a bag to Gray. "I got you some supplies from my job. Remember when you asked me to bring back some mystic water from the cave?"

"Yeah, thanks." Gray said, receiving the supply. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Iron would be good." Gajeel said, sitting down on Gray's sofa.

"Hey, Gray." Natsu said, walking out of the bathroom. "I actually think this suits me. Do you think..." She paused as she faced Gajeel who stared at her with a poker face.

There was a long pause between the two.

"Um...Hello." Natsu squeaked, waving her hands.

Gajeel kept on staring at her. He seemed to be observing her with his sharp eyes. _Uh Oh_

"Uhhhhhh. I'm Gray's cousin, Mika Fullbuster." Natsu added quickly. "Not his girlfriend or anything. We didn't sleep together...well I did kinda stay the night. Um..."

"Oh, don't mind her." Gray said, bringing some iron back in his hands. "She's just staying for a few days."

There was a long pause as both Gray and Natsu smiled awkwardly.

Gajeel let out a smirk. Then he bursted out laughing. "C'mon guys. You two are trying so hard."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other confused.

"I'm sorry." Natsu started. "But I don't get what you mean."

"You should be the one who knows best why I do, Natsu." Gajeel grinned.

Natsu. He just called her Natsu. This guy definitely knew who she was.

"Dragon Slayers." Natsu stated. "You were able to scent me. Oh god, why haven't I thought about this before."

"Hey, you actually look nice as a girl." Gajeel admitted.

"I know right?" Natsu grinned, posing in a sexy way. Then he stopped. "Wait, this isn't the time to be doing this. Gajeel please. Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially Erza and Lucy. They are going to KILL ME."

"I really don't know what's going on but I think you better get to the guild right now." said Gajeel, pointing at the door. "There's a guest looking for you right now. The male you."

X.X.X.X.X

(Back at the guild)

"So, all of you are claiming that Natsu san left on a quest? And none of you guys know where he went?" Sting said, sitting down on one of the guild chairs. "Aren't you guys even worried for him?"

"Why should we?" giggled Lisanna. "He's used to going on jobs alone with Happy."

"That's my point." The Sabtertooth guild master claimed. "Then why on earth would he leave his kitty with me?" He said, pulling out Happy from his bag.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's odd..." Erza mumbled. "Natsu would never leave Happy anywhere..."

As everyone was mumbling, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel quickly barged in the guild.

"You stay back." Gray informed Natsu who seemed desperate to reach out for Happy.

"Sting." Gray called out, walking up to him.

"Ah." Sting grinned. "Aren't you that best friend of Natsu's?"

"Not at all." said Gray. "But what brings the Sabertooth guild master here?"

"Just here to bring a kitty home." said Sting, holding up Happy.

"Gray." Happy sobbed. "He won't let me stay until he finds a reason why Natsu disappeared.

Gray gave a slight glance at Natsu and then back at Sting. He really didn't know what to say in this certain situation.

"Um...Sting..." Gray mumbled.

"Wait...is that." Sting started.

Before Gray can say anything, Sting slowly walked pass him as if he was mesmerized. Everyone watched him as he stopped in front of Natsu and clasped his hands on her shoulder.

"Natsu? Is that you?" He said, looking into her eyes. "You have exactly the same scent as him."

 _Uh Oh. Right... this guy was a dragon slayer too._

Natsu didn't know what to say. He glanced at Erza who seemed to be shocked by Sting's reaction.

 _No... Not in front of Erza._

He couldn't be exposed already!

He turned back at Sting and let out a fake laugh, "Um...Hello. I don't really know what you're talking about... ahaha...maybe that person and I have the same scent or something."

Sting let out a confused expression while Gray shook his head. This was the end for Natsu. Certainly, Sting wasn't stupid enough to believe him.

"Ah. I see." Sting grinned. "I must be out of my mind. Thinking Natsu san and such a pretty female can be the same person."

Gray looked dumbfounded. Was Sting that dull to begin with?

"Hey, Miss." Sting said, taking Natsu's hand with a smile. "What is your name?"

Natsu blinked several of times. "Um...Nat...I mean Mika..."

"Mika." Sting smiled sweetly. "It's a beautiful name. Doesn't it mean a new moon?"

Natsu turned towards Gray for help with a forced smile.

Gray let out a soft sigh and pulled Natsu towards his chest. "Hey Sting. This is my cousin and I think you're making her really uncomfortable."

"Oh have I?" Sting panicked. "I'm so sorry. I've got way too excited." He turned pink. "So where were we again?"

"About Natsu and where he had run off to?" Erza mentioned from the crowd. Her face seemed very puzzled.

"Gray. You got this." Natsu whispered quietly, next to him. "I leave everything to you."

 _Of course. Natsu leaves his problems with me._ Gray thought.

"Natsu did leave for a quest er...far far away." Gray said. "But um...the quest said no cats aloud...or something like that."

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

Lucy stared at Gray with an uncertain look.

 _Uh oh. Is she figuring out something?_

"I can't believe Natsu left without me though." Lucy started with a disappointed tone. "He always asked me to come along."

"Well, I guess he really did go by himself." The crowd murmured, returning back to what they were doing earlier.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god Gray's here by my side._

"Hm... So Natsu san wanted me to babysit Happy for him? Sting shrugged. "I guess since I know the reason, I wouldn't mind doing so."

"I'm glad this talk worked out." Gray said hurriedly. "Now goodbye. It's been a long day." He waved his hand at Sting hoping he would leave.

"Whoa, not so fast." Sting said. He walked over to Natsu and held her hand. "There was something I wanted to ask to this lady."

"Huh?"

Sting beamed as he pulled Natsu. He softly grabbed her ear and whispered, "I know this seems too straightforward but would you mind going on a date with me right now?"


End file.
